North by Night
by PrincessPetticoat
Summary: David, arranged to be married to Snow, finds himself falling in love with the Queen instead. AU
1. The Crimson Rose and the White

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm very excited to be back with a new story for you all :') I can't wait to hear what you all think, I have big plans for this one! Please read and review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

_The Crimson Rose and the White_

"I hope you know why I've called you here, Leopold."

"Yes, about my daughter."

King Leopold found his way to King George's castle upon a dire request. "Not just your daughter, Snow White, but the kingdom. My kingdom."

For the past few months, King George's kingdom had been crumbling beneath his feet. With his son James, married off to Princess Abigail in their own kingdom under King Midas' rule, George had to financially support his people on his own, which was not easy.

James helped the kingdom prosper by making the treacherous journey up the giants' bean stalk every so often. He'd gather beans to sell, gold to profit, and antiques worth more than anyone could imagine. The kingdom flourished with the wealth they had, up until his wedding with Princess Abigail.

They never joined kingdoms, King Midas and King George, for their only arrangement was to marry their children, after Midas found the strongest warrior to marry his daughter.

"Our economy has crumbled, villagers and peasants are struggling to provide for their families. Our trade with other kingdoms have cost us a price we cannot afford," King George explained.

"I know you are looking for a prince to marry your daughter, so that is why I brought you here, and how I can benefit from it as well if you concur. So I would like to establish an agreement where my son David, were to marry your daughter Snow, in exchange for you to help my kingdom prosper once again."

Leopold hesitates before shaking George's extended hand in agreement. "You have another son," he states more than a question before releasing his hand.

"Yes, and it's certainly about time for he to get married."

* * *

The sun hits the sky in a jumble of hues of pinks and reds and oranges as it begins to set. The air is warm, but a cool breeze passes by every so often to make it a perfect evening. A warm glow of light casts over the castle beautifully, enhancing its enchanting elegance.

A tall, frighteningly mesmerizing apple tree sits in the middle of the garden's stony pathway, centering its beauty. The apples on the tree are a remarkable shade of red that is no more eye-catching than the next.

The early evening light is all the more entrancing as it emits its luminous rays onto the roses of the garden.

David's hand touches a petal briefly as he waits his princess' arrival, marveling at its texture and color. The deep crimson flower contrasts beautifully next to the white, but their thorns just as piercing as the next.

He hadn't been waiting for too long, but more than he had expected. Though the thought fluttered out of his mind, occupied happily at the lovely sightings in the garden he waits.

He continued to touch the petals of the roses absentmindedly until he hears a voice behind him.

"Be careful, you might prick yourself."

David jerked his hand away from the roses, and blinked rapidly. He checked his hand to see if it was pricked, but paid no mind to the few spots of blood at the tips of his fingers as he turned, his eyes meeting the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

David tried to memorize the voice that had acknowledged him. It was deep and raspy, yet it had joyful lightness to it that made it all the more enticing. His eyes trailed to the lips of the woman walking towards him, wanting to hear more words spill out of her mouth that bore the color red.

His vision grew wider as he took in her whole body, wrapped in various silks and satins in a light shade of purple. He noticed the layers of her sleeves and skirt of her dress had dark undertones of blue and purple, framing her figure.

Her deep brown hair was pulled nicely to the side, if a bit wayward as curls tumbled down her left shoulder just below her breast.

David's eyes moved to her own as she caught his gaze, only a couple feet away from him.

She plucked a red rose from the garden next to them without breaking their fixed look. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent, her eyes fluttering closed at the moment.

David wanted to kiss her then. The way such a simple act could be done in such a beautiful way with such a beautiful woman had him practically floating. His mind was dazed, reeling with thoughts as his eyes were transfixed on the woman before him. He never felt so lucky in his life.

Her eyes opened slowly to meet his again, her fingers twirling the flower skillfully, careful not to prick herself.

"They say that there is a special rose language used as a secret way of communication between lovers," she says, placing the rose down on its side on the stone ledge that outlined the garden and the center pathway. "Lovers . . . that were not allowed to express their love for one another," she finishes, the last of her words leaving her lips in a broken whisper.

David notices how her eyesight suddenly fixates on something imaginable, a memory, perhaps. She blinks quickly and snaps out of the trance, her eyes meeting his so fast it takes her breath away. She notices now how brightly a blue David's are, how they manage to nearly break her spine in half for she felt that she could not withhold her weight any longer.

"It was forbidden," she whispers, losing the strength to voice her words completely.

She wanted to kiss him then, but she knew she couldn't. Trying anything remotely close to the possibility of ruining her life more was as forbidden as the rose itself. She could no longer pick up the pieces of her tragedy that haunted her being every moment of her life. She couldn't lose someone again.

She had to blink back tears and swallow her heart that begged to leap out of her chest.

"I didn't know that," David responded, his tone low and curious.

Her lips perked into a smile and she let out a laugh with a shake of her head, "not many people do."

David smiled with her smile, and laughed as she laughed. He could listen to the sweet tone of her voice for the rest of his life.

"Not many people believe it, that when a rose is brought about, it signifies forbidden love. But I do."

Her eyes are fixed to the ground, her mind tracing its way back to a moment with her Daniel, a day at the stables like no other. He had surprised her that day after her riding lesson, pulling out a rose from behind his back for her to take. It was only two days before his death. After his body was taken away from the stables, she noticed then that a rose, with petals strewn about the floor, dead and brown and lifeless, crossed her path. It was the rose he had given her.

David opened his mouth to ask why, but closed it when he saw two figures emerge from the castle.

Leopold and Snow walked up to the two of them, "ah," Leopold said, clasping his hands together, "I see you've met my wife, the Queen, Regina."

David nearly stumbled back. "Regina," he said in a mere whisper, and he was sure no one could possibly hear it. Her name felt heavenly on his tongue. He could say it over and over again for as long as he lived.

But he knew he couldn't. He knew he couldn't say her name over and over and over again. He couldn't whisper it sweetly into her ear, he couldn't say it in a lover's tone, because she wasn't the woman he was going to marry; he was going to marry -

"Snow," Leopold gestured to David, "this is David Charming. And David this is Snow White, my daughter who you will be marrying."

For the first time he looked towards Snow. He had to tear his eyes away from Regina. She was too old to be Regina's daughter, so he figured an arranged marriage of sorts must've taken place, much like his own. But she was still youthful, pretty in a porcelain doll kind of way.

Her red lips were a bold contrast to her pale, fair skin. Her features stood out strikingly, all framed by her long black hair. She was clothed in a white, feathery material that suggested her innocence and youth.

"Snow," David said, letting her name tumble off his lips as he took her hand in his. He feathered a kiss to the back of her hand. He could feel the warmth as he kissed her skin perpetrate throughout her very being.

"Hello," she greeted lightly, a small smile playing at her lips.

Regina averted her eyes and kept her head bowed. She gnawed the inside of her cheek and wrung her fingers together. It was great while it lasted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Just the small remark made Snow's whole body blush.

Regina found herself glancing over just once, and she had to suppress an eye roll at Snow's infatuated reaction. Though her's was no better as David turned towards her unexpectedly.

"David," she blurted on a breath. It was the first time she said his name. She almost let 'Charming' slip past her tongue, but she knew it to be informal to bring about a nickname. She knew who he was, and she knew his name before he arrived at the castle. She went out to meet him before the others knew he arrived. Regina wanted to see him first, to get a little taste of this dashing prince who was to marry her step-daughter.

She had hoped he was the uglier of the twins, an arrogant, selfless person who only cared for himself and his needs - anything to make Snow suffer just a little bit more. But he wasn't. He was more than charming, and with just the few words he spoke to her earlier she read him completely. She sensed his strong vibe of domesticity, nobility, and kindness when she approached him. And his overall personality certainly didn't help the warmth that boiled in her stomach as he took her hand in his ever so delicately, and placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

"My Queen," he bowed with his eyes reaching hers. She could've fainted then. Her left hand tingled with the print of his lips on her skin, the electricity she felt shot through her being, through her veins, evaporated into her blood that made her heart pound wildly. Yes, it had been great while it lasted, she thought as he pulled away.

She resisted the urge to grip his hand and pull her to him, feel his heartbeat against her ribcage that pounded fiercely on its own.

"Now that we've been properly introduced, I'd like to announce, and I'm sure your father, King George, has told you," Leopold stated, gesturing a hand to David. "That you will be staying at the palace until the wedding day, which has not been set yet."

Regina's ears perked at the notion that David would be staying at their palace. Though only frowned later as thoughts swarmed in her mind, reminding her that she would be the third wheel - watching as the two constructed lovers court each other after each passing, sickening day.

"Regina, I'd like to volunteer you to escort David throughout the castle as need be. He doesn't know much of the surroundings of our home yet."

_Home._

David blushed and crossed his hands over his silvery vest. Regina clamped her mouth shut and nodded. She couldn't let the butterflies in her stomach escape her lips just yet.

"In fact, I would like you to take him up to his bedchambers. Show him around a bit before supper."

David bowed, "thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Leo!" the king said and patted the prince's shoulder.

David smiled and pivoted to Snow, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "See you soon, Charming."

Regina froze in her spot. If she learned a spell to blow someone's head off, now would be the opportune moment.

She turned on the walkway that led up to the castle, "this way, dear."

Regina guided David through the various corridors of the castle, twisting and turning through doors and staircases. They made it to one of the highest floors of the castle that occupied all the bedchambers.

"Here's your room," she motioned at the tall dark wooden door before them.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a smile.

She cleared her throat, "Snow and Leopold are just around that corner there. And I'm just down the end of the north wing," she points down the hall to the last double doors.

David blinks. "You don't sleep in the same room as the king?"

She was startled by his question but calmed her features. "No."

The look he gave her signaled for her to continue. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat as she was taken aback. No one ever cared to ask about her, how she was doing, anything about her at all until now.

She clasped her hands in front of her and stared at an invisible spot on the ground, "no, I - it was the one thing I requested when I married the king," her voice drifted to the moment of Leopold's proposal years ago. From that moment on she was surrounded by people and the one person she didn't love. She still felt empty. Having a space of her own only gave her a sliver of closure and that was almost enough for her as she blocked everything else from her mind.

David opened his mouth to respond, but he closed it at Regina's sad silence. The memories she seemed to have pained her, and he couldn't help but feel it in his heart, too.

"And just down the stairs is the dining hall where we passed. You can't miss it," she perked up, plastering on a fake smile and pointing down the other direction of her room.

* * *

Later that night, Regina walked down the halls, as she did every night to clear her mind. It never worked, it only made her think more, inevitably frustrating her, to which resulted in walking more.

As she turned a corner, she stopped in her tracks when she found David staring off a balcony. She padded next to him and pulled her robe closer as the cool night air struck her skin as she approached the balcony.

They didn't say anything for a few moments, just enjoying each other's peaceful company before Regina spoke, "couldn't sleep?"

The corner of David's mouth quivered into a smile as he heard her tired voice hit the crisp air.

He shook his head and looked up with disbelief as he leaned his forearms on the balcony's railing, "I'm getting married."

Regina hummed a note a disapproval but she didn't let it show. "It just . . . happened so suddenly. It's kind of hard to take it all in."

She leaned against the wall, "don't I know it."

David turned to her, "how long have you been married to the king?" he asked, his voice so soft she could melt.

"Six years," she says with a sigh. Her gaze traveled outside the balcony, transfixed on the night sky.

"Six years," he repeats quietly. He takes a step towards her, "six years you've been-"

"Here," she finished, her fingers tapping on the railing. She bit her lip and let out an empty laugh and threw her hands up, "all this time, I've been here."

Here, trapped in this castle for six years. Here, watching my step-daughter grow up to be beloved by all the kingdom. Here, without my once true love because he's dead. Here, trapped in a loveless marriage brought about by my manipulative mother.

She wished she could say it all at once. She never told anyone.

David took her by the shoulders and squeezed gently. He smelled her sweet yet spicy scent of apple as the distance nearly closed between them. Her tousled hair blew softly in the small breeze.. Regina was only thankful that it dried the tears that seemed to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"Regina," he breathed, his eyes darting between her dark ones with desperation. It was the first time he said her name, alone. Alone and quietly and meaningfully and beautifully as it rolled off his tongue with such grace Regina almost forgot her name herself and everything in between. "What happened?"

She almost asked him to say it again; almost asked him to hold her in his arms strongly, hear him ask her how she was, how she was feeling and how her day went.

She nearly choked up at his question, his concern for a woman who he only met hours ago. This was all going going going so fast. Her feet that seemed to float couldn't keep up.

David let go of her arms abruptly and took a step back. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I'm sorry," he said. He didn't know what he was doing, what he was saying.

"You know," he said quickly with a breathy laugh, "I thought you were the woman I was supposed to marry when I first saw you."

Regina wanted to faint and kiss him and die and scream and curl into herself all at once. She swallowed down all her hopes and dreams as her mouth went dry.

"I - I should be getting back to bed," she stammered, her eyes darting everywhere looking anywhere but him. Since when did the cold, hard queen let her facade falter?

She turns to leave and only makes it a few feet away from him before he calls, "wait."

She freezes and nearly curses as she pivots to him, meeting his eyes. David closed his eyes and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Actually, I'm kind of lost. Can you show me the way back to my room?"


	2. Wait to see the Snow

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am so so SO glad you all liked the first chapter so far! I am amazed at how many follows and faves it's gotten as well. So thank you guys so much for supporting this story and encouraging me to continue it! Also, as you can see, I am continuing with naming my chapters like my previous story. It's just fun coming up with them!

This chapter was cut shorter than intended since it ended up being lengthy enough, but I hope you all like it! Please please please review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

Regina woke to the early sunrise that gleamed through her windows. She huffed at a ray of light that shined through the crack in the thin canopy that cascaded down the sides of her bed. She sat up and stretched, her arms rising highly above her head. Shoving the drapery away tiredly, she stood up to get ready for her annual morning ride with Rocinante.

She looked out the window that viewed the entire garden and noticed Snow sitting and talking with some of the maids. Regina grimaced and looked away, almost disgusted in herself that she let the simplest things that Snow did make her blood boil. Maybe it was because she wished she still had that simple life of hers.

Her deep red riding coat with a just as dark black pants moved quickly with her outside as she approached the stables. With heist, Regina tugged on her leather gloves, urgent to run with Rocinante and be free in the early hours of the morning.

Either her breath or her heart, she did not know, caught in her throat when she saw the prince gently petting the muzzle of her horse. She bowed her head and straightened her coat.

"So, I see you've found the stables."

David jumped at the sound of her voice, but the creases in his forehead eased when he focused on her.

"You know, I'm not entirely incapable of finding places on my own," he said. Regina bit the tip of her tongue to repress the sharp retort that she yearned to breathe.

Potently, she grabbed for the reigns on Rocinante and encouraged her out of her stall. David recoiled and went red in the face. He didn't know what to say sorry for first. He did enjoy spending time with her.

He stepped up to her as she fumbled with the reins with her jaw taught. "Though I would love to see the gardens," he started, dipping his head to catch her gaze, "and I'm sure I wouldn't know how to find my way back."

Regina felt her whole body blush and she could've kicked herself for it. She bit her lip and swallowed, fighting to keep her hard gaze. "You're lucky I'm going out for my morning ride, Prince."

He smiled at the smirk that she fought to keep down as she walked Rocinante outside the stables. David walked out a jet black horse next to her stall towards Regina. "That's Duchess. Think you can handle her?"

David raised his brows, "why couldn't I?"

Regina smirked, "she's a little feisty."

"I'm sure I can manage," he said as he climbed atop his horse. He looked Regina up and down in shock, "bareback? You're full of surprises."

She started a trot abruptly and chuckled when David noticed and caught up with her. She whipped her head around, "when have I ever surprised you in the last 24 hours you've known me?"

"The moment I first saw you."

Regina tightened her grip on the reins and slowed Rocinante to a walk as they approached the forest. She tensed her jaw and flicked her gaze towards the garden where she could vaguely see Snow sitting reading a book. She looked back at David who was paying no attention and urged Rocinante towards the forest.

David could wait to see the gardens. He could wait to see Snow.

"Where are we going?" he asked, following her closely behind. "Taking a shortcut."

A quizzical look spread across his face, "to your own garden?"

She eyed him beadily, the smirk still dancing on her lips, "you seem to ask a lot of questions, David," she drawled out his name.

David trotted up next to her as they were submerged in the green forest, the sunlight hitting only certain spots through the cracks between leaves and branches. They came upon a path which Regina willingly took, and it seemed to veer off from the direction of the garden. David didn't ask why, partially because he knew she would say something bold with a cluck of her tongue. Partially because he wouldn't mind spending a few extra minutes with her. Instead, he was daring with his answer.

"And _you_ seem to be far more plucky today than yesterday, your Majesty."

She hummed and licked her lips, shooting him a look that nearly knocked him off of his horse. "Well, I _am_ full of surprises, aren't I?" she said lowly with a wink.

In a matter of seconds, Regina pulled on the reigns and dug her heels into Rocinante's stomach and took off. David was slack-jawed when he saw Regina dash right past him. He pulled after her, wanting to beat her, catch her, get ahead of her, anything to assert his dominance in the situation.

He was taken aback by how well she road bareback what with the speed she was going. She certainly was full of surprises.

Her hair whipped back behind her, flowing freely as Rocinante galloped through the forest, expertly maneuvering over fallen logs and around tree branches. David heard her laugh lightly as she picked up speed, a good ways length ahead of him.

David only smiled and pulled at the reigns, urging Duchess to go faster. She kicked up on her hind legs and David couldn't suppress a "woah!" when Duchess nearly knocked him off of her. She then bolted after Regina and her horse and David was determined to catch up with her.

Regina turned her head over her shoulder, the sound of another pair of hooves coming closer came to her ear as she saw David catch up to her. She turned back quickly to see where she was going, and she was coming across a fork in the dirt pathway they road upon.

One led back to the gardens and the other led to a secret place that only Regina knew of. She was the only one who bothered to go on the dirt trails of the forest. It was the only way for her to be completely alone.

She quickly chose the secret path, much thinner and darker than the main one they were on. David follow behind cautiously, unaware of where they were heading. He felt as if he could trust her, even if he barely knew her. There was something incredibly enticing about her personality that he just wanted to know more of, so he followed her willingly.

Rocinante took off in a canter until she stopped abruptly at the edge of a cliff. David came up to Regina shortly after and got off of Duchess. "Wow."

Regina followed suit and got down from Rocinante, leading the horses to a nearby tree to tie them up. She went back to David and stood next to him, enjoying the view.

It was beautiful. They were standing on the edge of a small cliff, and at the bottom, was a glistening pool of water that was big enough to swim in. The grass was a dark green and neatly shaded by the canopy of trees above them. The peaceful sound of a waterfall could be heard, but there was no source of where it came from. There was no river or lake for it to sprout, it was almost like magic.

David knelt down to touch the water that fell from the edge of the cliff. He was practically dazed at the sight, almost in shock. "Where does it . . . ?"

"Come from?" Regina finished, sitting down next to him as she tucked her legs to her side and touched the water lightly. "It's magic."

"It's beautiful," he breathed, his fingers still under the cool running water. "Did you make all of this?" he asked, his eyes gesturing to the magical sanctuary.

Regina blushed at his sudden interest in her magic. "I did." She turned to him and nearly got the wind knocked out of her as her blue eyes locked with hers. She opened her mouth to continue but closed it with a laugh and she shook her head.

She bit the insides of her cheeks and forced herself to look away. Regina felt as if she was being too open with him, too _herself_ that she wished she could forget; the young, innocent girl in love before she had her true love ripped away from her. She was surprised that the prince could make her feel this way. She never had anyone to talk to about herself.

David dipped his head to catch her gaze and squeezed her arm gently. It tingled beneath his touch and Regina never wanted him to go. "Go on," he said benevolently.

Her tongue screamed to speak the words of why she made this place, why it was so secret, so hidden. She also wanted to thank him for being so kind and understanding to her, even though she barely revealed anything at all. She felt like he already knew her to pieces. But she clamped her mouth shut and swallowed the thought. David read her expression immediately and dropped his gaze. Regina let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

The thought of him marrying Snow instead of her crept into her mind and she wished she could get rid of it. She felt so alone with the thought yet so satisfied and happy to be spending time with David. And she craved that feeling of being understood and loved and cared for and just _happy_. She liked that he made her happy. And she knew that he'd make Snow twice as happy as she was practically a lovesick teenager that even made Regina want to hack up her insides.

But when she stared at him then, she could've been called a lovesick, head over heels teenager as well. "What are you looking at?" David questioned with a chuckle, giving her a smile that made Regina's cheeks heat to a surprising degree.

She shook her head, her tousled hair tickling the sides of her face and neck. "She'll be lucky to have you."

"Who?"

"Snow. She - she'll be lucky to have you," she said with a nod, averting her eyes.

"Is she your step daughter?"

Regina leaned back on her palms and crossed her legs in front of her. David turned cross-legged to face her as she spoke. "Yes. I married her father, Leopold after I saved her from a horse that was running free as a little girl."

"Ah so you're a queen _and_ a hero, of course," he said, noting on how she was full of surprises that day. "And I didn't know you could ride a horse like that."

Regina smiled and sat up to lean on one arm, only a foot away from him. "You're not too bad yourself, Prince," she complimented with a wink.

Absentmindedly, he leaned in closer, doting on the familiar sweet scent of apple that practically radiated off of her. David looked over her features and wanted to kiss each one - her nose, her lips, cheeks, forehead, neck . . . he bit his lip as he regretfully trailed his eyes down to her neck which was strained to look up at him.

He wanted to know what her beautiful and flawless skin felt like against his lips and tongue and he could kick himself for it. And her lips, which were lavished in a bold red color again made his knees weak. He needed to fall over into the cold water to wake him up from this dream.

Regina inhaled a sharp breath, David inches away from her face. She drilled her jaw shut. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, and she swore she could practically hear it over the breeze, the waterfall, her breath, and his breath all at once. Her ears were bleeding with numbness as she waited for him to say anything, to do anything. The anticipation was killing her and she wanted to die.

David wanted to kiss her, kiss her with every fibre of his being, with every possible breath he took. He felt like he was floating again, in some far off land or forest or domain he didn't know. This wasn't real, it must be the magic that hummed around them in Regina's secret part of the forest. Or maybe it was her, more elegant and beautiful than magic itself as he continued to stare.

She could feel his breath upon her cheek and she swore time stopped. It stopped for a moment, just for her. For once. For once in her life she could have this moment to herself with no regrets and consequences. She wished she could take this moment and wrap it up and shove it into her pocket, able to reach in and touch it just to remember it was real.

David's hand went to her neck that pulsated under his touch, warm with eagerness. He squeezed his eyes shut, already in too far to back out. But he couldn't just kiss her. She was his soon-to-be wife's step-mother. She was taken, gone, married. Yet alone and wanting this just as much as he.

He regretfully placed his lips to her cheek in a light, chaste kiss. It didn't last long, for David feared that if he kissed her cheek any longer, he would become too overwhelmed and kiss every place he wanted to and claim his own.

Regina whimpered as his lips left her cheek, sad that he didn't kiss her like he originally intended, sad that his face still lingered dangerously close to hers still that made her want to take his face in her hands and bring his lips to hers in a firm kiss like it was okay. But it wasn't.

"Aren't you supposed to be full of surprises?" David asked in a whisper, his forehead moving to rest against hers. He wanted to know if this was okay, if she would do something spontaneous to remind him that this was real.

He wanted her to kiss him and take them far, far away.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut in fear that her tears will fall like the waterfall beneath them. "We should get you to the gardens," she spluttered, inhaling deeply through her nose as she stood up suddenly. "Snow would be happy to see you," the words tasted bitter on her tongue, but she had to let it be known that she was the Queen, and he was the prince. But he was falling for her either way.

If she kissed him, it'd be heartbreak just destined to happen. Yet her heart seemed to hurt anyway.


	3. The Thorns that Pricked

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I meant to update a day or so earlier, but I got caught up with a few personal things! I am very excited to bring you this chapter! This chapter starts to explore Regina and Snow's relationship, which I am hoping to be able to work on a lot more during this story. I really want to delve into their conflicts with each other and their mother/daughter relationship. Please tell me what you think and I am open to anything you guys would like to see! Let me know!

* * *

They walked in silence for the remainder of the path that led to the gardens, the horses following close behind. David clamped his mouth shut in respectful silence for Regina was not too keen on talking to him at all. She avoided him completely, resisting the temptation to glance over at him, hoping to catch him staring at her. She somehow wanted hope that this would all turn out okay.

That forbidden flower began to sprout and they knew it.

What was hard was that they had to admit it to themselves. They couldn't, though, for the fact that they only knew each other for a day and a sunny morning. It was like one of those "love at first sight" type of things. At the thought, they scoffed and turned away, happy to live in ignorance for as long as possible.

They somehow kept crawling back, too, because Regina, who was originally resisting the temptation, regretfully glanced over at David just once, letting the warmth in her stomach take over. A happy place.

"So what's Snow like?"

Her bones must have shattered in that moment, or her heart pounded to a halt. Well, of course, just to avoid nearly kissing, he would come up with the worst excuse of a conversation imaginable. Her palm sizzled with magic in that moment.

Regina sighed, memorizing the steps she took as they walked. "She's . . . kind. And genuine. The fairest of them all, really," she explained, swallowing her irritant tone at the thought of her step daughter.

David walked ahead of her a few paces to get a look at her expression. Her brow was set in frustration or sadness, or both, he did not know. She looked almost pained to speak of her, and he regretted asking.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Regina shook her head as if to rid the whole discussion. "Nothing, I'm fine."

David dipped his head to see her face that hung low. "Are you sure?" Regina immediately snapped her head up, startling David. Her eyes were dead set and almost black, a side he never saw of her before. He flinched as she scowled, her brow set even deeper than before.

"And you know _you_ ask too many ques- oh!" she said in a tone that spilled utter frustration was caught off guard, as the toe of her boot got stuck beneath a tree root. She felt her feet come out from under her, a yelp escaping her lips.

David moved fast to catch her fall, grabbing her tightly beneath her arms. "Gotcha," he breathed, holding her upright. Inattentively, her hands moved to his chest as she figured her footing.

Her heart rate quickened as he held her by the waist then, breath caught in her throat from the impact of the fall or his arms around her, she wasn't sure. She could feel his breath on her cheek and neck, tickling her skin and making her legs weak. Regina was almost sure she'd fall again.

"And you're still full of surprises," David chuckled, his eyes glinting in her direction. She wanted to magic herself on fire for not hiding the smirk that crept on her face. She couldn't pretend to be mad at him now.

Their energy shifted, Regina's eyes trailing a path down to where David's hands rested on her waist. Her front was pressed right against his chest and the familiar warmth in her stomach grew again. She wondered if he could feel her heart beat rapidly against his chest.

Was this her burden to bear? A handsome prince, now occupied at her home from now on, was so close to kissing her. Multiple times at that. And she only knew him for such a small period of time. But this fairytale was never meant to be hers, that was the burden of it all, she thought, backing away to a safe distance from him. David held her in his arms tighter when she tried to release herself from his grasp. He managed to loosen his grip when she pulled away completely.

"Let's get you to Snow."

* * *

Snow's ears perked at the sound of footsteps approaching. She snapped her book closed and stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

She smiled sweetly as David approached her first and gave her a small bow. Regina came to his side, yet stayed a longer distance away from her with a scowl Snow eventually became accustomed to.

"David, step-mother," Snow nodded. "Thank you for bringing him to me," she turned to Regina, who tightened her jaw in return before responding.

"It was my pleasure," she said with a plastered fake smile.

"I expected you earlier to show you the gardens," Snow explained, "but you two were a little late," she said with a laugh.

Regina and David exchanged looks. "She was showing me the trails, I am sorry. We must've missed breakfast, then?"

"No, it's only eight now, I was going to wait for you anyway. And you don't have to be sorry, David -"

"No - I'm sorry, Snow," Regina cut in, bitter honey on her tongue as she clucked. "I got carried away when I saw him at the stables. I'll just leave you two here, I'm sure you can show him his way back from the gardens, dear."

David took a step forward and lightly touched Regina's shoulder. She flinched. "What about - what about the horses? Surely you don't want to take them both back to the stables by yourself, your Majesty."

David swallowed, hoping that by addressing her formally would release the tension. But the way she looked at him clearly did not.

Regina was thankful that he addressed her formally, yet hurt that he didn't call her by her first name. She was so stupidly conflicted and she hated it deeply.

"I can handle it," she snipped abruptly, turning to go, the horses following behind her.

David pivoted to Snow, her face set in a sad smile. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it silently. Snow blinked, knowing what he was going to ask. "She's always like that."

"She was happy before -"

Snow let out a light laugh, "she has her ways. Happy and joyful, moody the next. Though I never get to see her happy side. I haven't for a very long time. I'm glad you can do that for her."

David was speechless. Was Regina never at all that happy before he came along? He only saw a glint of happiness in her that day, and that had been when she was riding. She seemed so free and hopeful then. It was her only time she could be truly alone, and truly at her happiest. David figured that was why Snow had never seen her happy in a long time, because she only found true happiness in freedom.

"How did she look - when she . . . smiled?" Snow asked quietly.

"Beautiful," David breathed, his eyes settling on his fiancé.

Snow slid her hand into the crook of his arm and tugged him along through the garden. She rested her head on his shoulder, his body tickled with warmth. "Enough of this gloomy talk then," Snow said with a giggle, "let me show you the gardens."

* * *

Regina watched them interact from afar, the scowl never leaving her face. She hated that she ran away with her emotions more freely than she'll ever be. She wanted to avoid him now as much as possible. But she knew that if she ever saw him her knees would go weak and she'd lose it all together.

Snow and David laughed together silently, Snow's hand slipping down to lace with his as they walked. Regina huffed as she hid behind a tree. Rocinante nudged Regina in the back with her nose, "Rocinante, not now!" Regina whisper-yelled.

She batted her away but Rocinante kept at it. Regina finally turned to her horse. "What is it?" she asked, her eyes snapping up.

She felt her lungs collapse and her body break and her heart stop completely when her eyes shifted towards Snow and David, kissing. Rage and sadness boiled inside her quickly as she leaned against the tree for support.

Regina couldn't help but to feel jealous of Snow. Jealous of her life, her love, her reputation. This was just one more thing for her to hate, to loath. But this drove her insane to a point of no return.

She thought about breaking the girl multiple times, even scared of herself and her wicked thoughts. So she hid them, and coped, trapped in a castle with broken dreams. She felt so small in the world even though she was queen. Her title announced power, but she had none, really.

She wanted Snow to suffer now, really suffer. But not in the way of showing her no love, no compassion, or familiarity. No, Regina was going to take away her new love as Snow did to her.

* * *

Late that night, Regina crept out of her room quietly, only to be startled by David's presence. "Oh! David," she nearly yelped when she saw him only a few feet away from her bedchamber doors.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, tying her silk robe.

"I came to see you," he half-whispered, his voice low. Regina felt at loss for air. "You came to see . . . me?"

David nodded. Regina smiled softly, padding her way across the cold marble floor. She only hoped he would follow. He did.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked, still surprised. She felt him come up close behind her as they walked to no where in particular. They settled at the balcony they met the night before.

"I wanted to apologize for making you feel pressured, and uncomfortable," he attempted to explain, dancing around the subject. She knew where he was getting at, as he was suggesting their moments spent together in the forest that morning. When they almost kissed. Her heart sighed.

She laughed lightly with a shake of her head, "there's no need, dear." Her curls fell gracefully to one side, the familiar breeze tickling her skin. David's attempt at poise fell short when he looked at her face then, transfixed on the beauty he caught the first time he saw her.

She was even more beautiful without makeup, without her hair pinned to the top, without constricting dresses that exemplified her figure. She seemed so youthful now. So free.

"But I want you to forgive me," he said, dipping his head with a smile. Regina gnawed the inside of her bottom lip. Damn him.

She took a timid step forward, the cold queen's walls falling down completely, revealing a delicate flower that screamed for love and freedom and a life she could enjoy. Maybe it wasn't what she always wanted, or how she expected for it to go. Maybe it was fate, or it wasn't supposed to happen, but it was happening, and this time she couldn't stop it. They could get by.

"I forgive you," she said, the words slipping past her lips almost as fast as her heart that pounded wildly in its cage.

David felt his feet mold into the floor as she approached him. There was no way escaping her even if he wanted to. He was glad he didn't. Her skin glowed in the moonlight and David had the urge to touch her face and hold her sweetly.

His hand moved to cup her cheek, her face warm and his touch gentle. She leaned into him, closing the distance between their bodies completely.

"Why do we always end up here, like this?" Regina asked, her voice cracking into a whisper. She felt her body become numb and crash and brew and mix with her feelings all at once. Heat perpetrated from her being, her heart beating erratically, yet it nearly dropped to the floor as his breath lingered on her neck. She whimpered.

"It's only been two days," David breathed a laugh. Regina's hands found his chest, her fingers prickling with the heat of his body. "And the whole time we can't seem to stay away from each other," Regina finished.

"Do you think its fate?" he questioned naively.

Regina rested her forehead against his. "Fate hasn't been too kind to me my whole life."

"Maybe now's your chance."

Regina's eyes fluttered closed, her body filling with warmth and spilling out onto the floor. She leaned in and hovered her lips over his as they breathed the same breath.

She nearly closed the space between their lips before David's breath hitched and he took a step back, his hands leaving her face.

"And yet . . ." Regina whispered sadly, her heavy eyes opening to meet his. She tucked a curl behind her ear as the wind blew in harshly from the balcony.

David rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. "We can't do this," he let out the one thing they had been avoiding the whole time.

There would be whispers of them if anyone found out. For she was the queen, and he the prince, it was practically treason to the king. Someone would go for their heads. Banished. Death. Anything. Anything to keep them apart.

Regina stepped up to him, her hands on his chest again before he could do anything. "Maybe it's a little twisted fate?"

David's hands met her waist and pulled her close. He ignored the thorns that pricked.

He wanted to kiss her then. To feel her lips against his, her tongue encircled around his own. He wanted to run his fingers through her curls and pull her as close to him as possible. He wanted her to be his queen.

"Surprise me."

Regina's lips crashed upon his own. Her arms snaked around his neck as she clung to him, her body unable to keep itself upright. His lips moved with hers passionately, with so much need and want it exploded within him.

The kiss felt urgent as their tongues intertwined deeply, Regina melting into him completely. They broke apart for air, their mouths tingling with desire.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself. Tell me everything."

* * *

**A/N:** Eeeee they finally kissed :') please review below and tell me what you think. Also as I said above, I would love to hear your suggestions if you'd like to see something happen in the story in the future. I am open to try to fit it in with what I have planned :)


	4. Cobwebs of Her Heart

**A/N:** Fluff and drama all packed into this chapter! Also a little introduction to some mother/daughter time for next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and don't forget to leave me more. They seriously make my day and encourage me to write faster :) Enjoy!

* * *

"What's your favorite color?"

Regina tilted her head back with a light laugh, her curls tumbling behind her back. They sat on the edge of the balcony, their legs dangling out to the garden below. The cool air shifted as the night grew later, and Regina went back to her room to retrieve a blanket, which was now wrapped tightly around her.

"Red," she breathed a laugh, her eyes twinkling in the small light. David nodded with a chuckle of his own, leaning back against the cold stone wall. He crossed his arms as he asked her another question, "okay, what's your favorite animal?"

Regina scoffed and swatted an arm at him but he was too quick, leaping away. "Hey!" She shot a look at him with her brows raised, shushing him.

He apologized quickly, his eyes darting around to make sure no one would appear at the sound of his voice.

"I change my way of saying things," Regina said, "you ask too many _dumb_ questions, dear," she corrected herself.

David gave her a puppy dog look, exaggerating the hurt he felt. He loved teasing her, someone who used bitterness and coldness as a wall to protect herself. It was hard to keep it up when she tried to repress a smirk. Regina lost all her thoughts at his expression. She just wanted to take his face in her hands and press her lips to his, but she didn't want to push it. It was hard to swallow down the giddy teenager that was stuck away in the cobwebs of her heart for so long.

"Fine, you ask me something then," David suggested as he recrossed his arms. Regina opened her mouth but then closed it when no questions came to mind. She hesitated before answering, "I feel like I already know much about you my dear prince."

His eyes widened curiously and moved in closer. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I _am_ queen, I'm kind of obligated to know things. For instance . . . you used to be a shepherd. You lived on a farm with your mother your whole life, and once your father needed you for his own benefit, he fetched you and brought you to me - I, our palace. To marry my step daughter Snow," her words drifted away with as much ease as she could.

David reclined with a hum of approval, kicking up a leg where he now balanced an arm over his knee. "Yet you're still a secret to me," he said, his voice cracking into a whisper.

Regina's heart was in her throat and she felt as if she could tip over and fall down the side of the castle's walls. It was like she could trust him with her life, really trust him, and that's what scared her. She never trusted anyone in her life, not since Snow and Daniel.

Since then, it had also been hard to conceal her emotions. She wanted them all to come out, burst at the seems, melt from her mouth and have David absorb them. Yet she did want to feel like a kid again. And with this . . . what ever they had, for however long it would last, she wanted to make it fun and worthwhile. So she would wait, wait for her tears to come another day.

Regina licked her lips and got to her knees. She crawled towards him slowly, careful not to slip. Her heart raced wildly in her chest as she creeped closer. David inhaled and swallowed sharply. All thoughts about who she might be deep down or her past left his mind when her sweet scent enveloped his figure.

He felt the heat inch up his neck and he was sure his face was red then. A queen, prowling towards a prince. His breath hitched in his throat when her face was inches from his own.

"One day," she whispered huskily. The two words brought David a short reminder that he wanted to know more about her. He still did, though this current, heart-palpitating, gorgeous queen before him was enough. Her lips hovered over his and she had to suppress the desire to kiss him firmly. For all the times he embarrassed her, or made snickering and daring comments back to her - his teasing and trickery of words, she wanted to taunt him back. Regina wanted to deride him from the rails of a stable prince to a lovesick puppy. It was weird that someone she barely knew could have this sudden effect on her.

"Do you think you will be able to find your way back, prince?" she clucked, her hot breath on his cheek. David's hand went for her waist but she jolted back just in time as she lightly bit his lip. Regina took the bottom of her nightgown and bunched it into her hand as she lowered her feet to the ground, already walking away confidently from the baffled prince.

David was still awestruck after she turned the corner, his mouth hanging open. No words escaped his lips and he wished he had said something, because he knew it would be awhile for him to find his room again in the darkness of the castle. He laughed to himself quietly as he stood up, a grin permanent on his face. If she wanted to play the teasing game, then so would he.

* * *

Regina walked hastily down the halls, headstrong and potent with each forceful step she took. She had unfortunately overslept that night, and she didn't want to dwell on the reason why.

Her gown dragged behind her to a fine point at the tip. Her whole dress hugging her frame and flowing rapidly as her pace quickened. The midnight blue material nearly blended into the black marbled floor, the silver and white beading glowing when she stepped into the sunlight of the windows that bore the sun's rays.

Though Regina would like to never admit it, she was late. She was late for a meeting with her imperial guards in attempt to enhance the security of the stronghold. But she wished to believe that everyone else was simply early. She tried so hard to believe that as she took long strides down the halls, trying to rid her mind of the true reason of her lateness: David.

Regina clamped her jaw shut as she let the thought drip into her mind that this prince made her go head over heels for him. It was practically a sleepover they had last night, except without the sleeping what with her sudden departure. It was silly and imprudent nonetheless, and with the thought, Regina bit her lip and shook her head, disposing the thought as she masked her face with the harsh queen everyone knew.

She rounded the corner sharply, walking right into Snow. The girl yelped as they both stumbled back. Regina threw a hand to her chest, "Snow, what are you doing here?" she said with a pant.

"I was - I was coming to see you," Snow explained breathlessly, dusting off her white embroidered gown. "But I see that you are in a rush somewhere."

Regina linked her hands together in front of her, a curious expression on her face. "Why did you need to see me?" Her guards and staff could wait a bit longer. Though normally, Regina would've been thoroughly annoyed with Snow talking to her at all, but Regina was interested. Snow never came to Regina with anything of her own desire. She always kept a safe distance and Regina was appreciative for that. They never truly connected since the incident with Daniel.

Regina attempted to show her love for Snow, because she did indeed love her, but it hurt to. It hurt to love someone she hated, trust someone who broke her promise, live with someone who ruined her life. Regina lived in constant pain and she had always been stuck.

Her tone had been quick and cold, a strive to make her curiosity freeze in its place. She didn't want her emotions or thoughts to show through.

"I wanted to know if I could go out with you on one of your morning rides with Rocinante. David said the other day that he had enjoyed your company very much, so I hoped you would let me join you," Snow asked softly.

"David said that?" Regina said in a whisper. She bit back a laugh that formed in the base of her throat at the thought of their time spent together in the forest. Apart from her fall, it was blissful. "I . . . yes."

"Really? Just the two of us?" Snow perked up, astonished that her step-mother even replied to her. Regina nodded absentmindedly and walked past her in a breeze.

* * *

Later that evening, Leopold, Regina, Snow, and David sat down for supper in the dining hall. When David first saw it a few days back during the tour Regina gave him he was absolutely blown away.

He still looked around curiously as he sat down at his place at the abnormally long, dark wooded table. It was nearing sunset so the large room had a glowing atmospheric feel to it. The curtains where a dusty red, no doubt Regina's decorative doing. The dining hall had the same black marble flooring as the rest of the castle's ground, but it sparkled a rose gold color when hit with light. There were various antiques lining the walls and tabletops, keeping the eye occupied.

David sat directly across from Regina with Snow at her side. Leopold was at the head of the table. Since they weren't having a special occasion or any other guests, they sat closer to one side for which David was grateful that he did not have to shout his way across the table.

"I never got to have the chance to ask you, David, are you enjoying your stay here?" Leo asked before sipping his wine.

He nodded, "yes, I've had a wonderful time so far," he said with a smile. David's eyes flicked towards Regina who tensed up. She could've sworn anyone at the table could see her chest rise and fall briskly.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Leo responded, giving David a pat on the arm. "Though we don't have a date set yet for the wedding, we are going to start some of the traditional activities within the next week. You should start training soon, David. There will be a jousting tournament soon."

Leopold's words ended just in time as the servants came to serve their meal. They all dug in quickly, savoring the food and silence. Leo spoke up again.

"So Regina, I heard you took our David to the stables the other morning and showed him around?"

Regina only nodded, she didn't want to correct him. She almost nearly choked on her food at the sound of his name already, so it was best to be quiet.

"Always at the stables . . .," Leo drawled, cutting into the meat on his plate. "Her Majesty loves to ride horses, if you couldn't already tell," Leo went on, "Snow does as well, but never as much as Regina. Your mother told me once that a stable boy used to teach you?"

Regina's silverware clanked onto her plate in the fastest of seconds, shutting Leo up from anymore questions he would ask. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up, staring into nothingness. Her hands tensed just a few inches above her plate. She tried hard not to let it show she was shaking, so she dug her wrists into the table to stop any form of movement in her body.

David noticed her reaction and swallowed. He knew that look, he knew it anywhere. He noticed Snow's, too, a look of pain and sympathy. He saw her lift a small hand to, what looked like, a form of a comforting gesture to her shoulder, but Snow stopped. She withdrew her hand and sat silently, her head bowed into her lap.

Regina griped her fork and knife again, this time only tighter and more menacingly. "Yes," she croaked, "a stable boy did teach me."

"Ah," Leo responded, paying no mind to his wife's sudden change of expression and tone. "Well he taught you well, my dear. I wonder whatever happened to him . . ." Leo said with a hum, returning to his food.

Regina felt so small in the world just then. She wanted to burn a hole in Leo's head with her eyes and set the table on fire and turn everyone to stone and run away without anymore pain. Her mouth went dry and she didn't bother to care about her current state. She needed to get away.

"Would you excuse me? I'm not feeling very well, dear." It took all her might to not let the bitterness catch in her voice. She placed her fingertips lightly on Leo's forearm as a common gesture. She just wanted to go. Anything to help her leave as soon as possible.

"Of course."

Regina nearly bolted out the door of the dining hall. She let out a choked sob, slamming a hand to her mouth to muffle her cries. Tears welled in her eyes and she didn't seem to have the strength to hold them back. Her legs carried her through the halls and down the stairs.

She needed air. She needed to _breathe_. To breathe some form of life back into her, for she feared she had none left.

David's eyes pierced the door even after Regina had left. He was stunned and scared and a mix of feelings that overcame him like an ocean. He was swallowed up and he needed to find her. She sought comfort and getting away from people would clearly not do the job.

"Actually Leo, by the mention of the stables, I'd like to go for a ride myself just now," David said as he cleared his throat. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to turn in early, then."

Leo beamed at David. "Of course, of course! Go! Explore the palace grounds for yourself. Don't get too lost, though."

* * *

David found Regina right where he thought he would, the stables. She stood in the middle of the stables, an arm across her body, clutching the other in despair. Her back was to him, but he could make out the sound of pain that elicited from her being. He couldn't imagine how torn up her deep brown eyes that once sparkled into his were.

Regina felt his presence there, though it only made her cry more. He was so naive, she thought, as she closed her sore eyes shut. She knew he came there to comfort her, whisper sweet nothings and tell her it would be okay. But he didn't understand. No one understood how she felt, what happened, how her life was torn to shreds right before her eyes.

Yet she felt sorry for him as well. Sorry that he had to see her like this. A queen who was renowned for her strength and superiority among others. She was tough and had a hard shell. But to see it broken right in front of him made Regina feel sick to her stomach. Her facade fell and in the darkness she now unwillingly fell back into, she couldn't find the walls to put back up.

"Regina?"

She sniffled roughly and pulled her heavy head up. She flicked her fingers under her eyes to wipe her fallen tears. Letting out a breath, she felt her cheeks redden and her body numb. She hugged herself closer, there was no use.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

He knew what she meant, her story. She had told him earlier that she wanted to wait to tell him her life, her past, troubles and struggles and everything in between, but it all fell into his hands like putty.

"You don't have to be sorry, Regina. It's not your fault," he said, his voice low and soothing. He stepped up to her, her back still facing him.

They stood in silence for a long while. Regina didn't know whether she wanted to say something in fear of breaking down in tears again or if she wanted him to say something, anything. She was scared of what he might think of her now.

David fumbled with his coat, pulling it closer to him. The night grew darker, almost at it's darkest hour, save for the small lanterns and torches hanging on the doors of the stables.

He looked over to Regina, who was now shivering in her place. Though her gown was thick with material, it was still not enough to keep her warm. David froze and thought for a moment before taking off his deep brown jacket off of his form, leaving him in a thin white button down shirt.

"You can talk, Regina. I'm here to listen."

Regina bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she wrung her fingers together. She fought the decision to tell him or not, for it was hard enough just to think of it alone. She figured he deserved to know. Someone who was willing to care and listen to someone who had been soundlessly crying out for years and years deserved to know her story, her Daniel.

He moved over to Regina to place it on her shaking form but stopped as she spoke in a broken whisper.

"He was my true love."

David hesitated and his heart dropped. He let out a breath as he covered Regina in his jacket. A small, sad laugh escaped her lips at his gesture. hugging the material close. "Thank you," she whispered.

He let his hands linger on her shoulders, moving them up and down slowly to warm her up. Regina choked out another quiet sob, bowing her head as a number of tears pricked her eyes once more.

Her sobs hacked away at her body, and David couldn't find any words. This woman was clearly broken, he had seen it from the start. He did see small lights of who she is, who she used to be. This part was just hidden in the darkest crevasse of her heart for so long it spilled out all over the floor before him.

Regina turned to him abruptly, burying her face in his chest. She sighed at his warmth and tugged on the front of his shirt so tightly that if she let go, she would be gone forever.

David felt the tears dampen his shirt as she cried. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and let the queen fall completely into his embrace.

"You don't have to be afraid, Regina," David whispered after a long moment. He loosened his grip on her small form and she moved out of his arms a bit. She kept her chin tucked in and let her hair fall into her face to hide her emotions.

David pulled a curl back and tucked it behind her ear. She didn't dare to look up at him. He brought her chin up with his finger, her eyes finally meeting his own. Hers were a different color now. Not brown as they always had been, but a black, and not because of the dark. They were hollow and empty, full of fear and screaming for life.

"You don't have to be a secret to me anymore."

Regina's lip quivered in response. It ached her heart and chest and her lungs nearly collapsed as feelings overwhelmed her. He wiped away a tear at her cheek and smiled. "It's okay, take your time," he encouraged slowly.

Regina never wanted any cliché comfort. No "it's okay" or "it'll be fine". But when he said it, the way he said it, she knew he truly cared. Her eyes bore into his and her hands griped his shirt tighter and it took all her might to believe otherwise, but it was true. It was true that for once, for once in her life, there was someone there for her, even if it wasn't meant to be.


	5. From Dawn to Dusk We Ride

**A/N: Hi guys! Some mother/daughter time and a little something I'm sure you've all been waiting for ;)** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina went to meet Snow at the stables the next morning, her typical dark red riding coat flowing in the cool wind. She found peace with the calm breeze as she walked towards the stables, clearing her thoughts. She was able to recover quickly from the night before with much surprise.

It was like a weight lifted from her shoulders that had been holding her down for so long. She told David just enough about her tragic past, her Daniel, and how it all led to the present. The odd sense of trust she found in him was reviving. Though she gripped his shirt with all her might, and let her tears flow freely, it felt good to ease the pain that had been bottled up all those years.

She found Snow feeding her horse, Arion, whose dark brown coat was nearly identical to Rocinante's. "Snow," she addressed, bowing her head as her step daughter gave her a small smile.

"I didn't think you'd come."

Regina didn't want to admit that she never wanted to go for one of her rides into the forest with her in the first place, but she clamped her mouth shut. She'd save the argument with her for another day. As much as she felt revived from revealing her story to David, she knew spending time with Snow would only cause her more.

She loved her, she really did. Though she couldn't bear spending time with her. With each passing second Regina felt more broken and betrayed. She feared she'd never let her feelings go, they caused her too much grief.

Regina didn't say anything, only smiled, following suit as Snow got on her horse. She led them out of the stables, picking a path to take into the forest. It was nearly dawn out, what with a few stars twinkling in the sky. Snow looked up in awe.

"I can see why you go out every morning to ride," Snow noted, her gaze still gracing the sky.

Regina hummed a laugh, "it is beautiful, isn't it?" Snow nodded and trotted up beside her step-mother as they entered the forest.

The forest floor was nearly black, yet a light fog cloaked it. It was hard to see the full length of the path ahead, but Regina knew the forest well. She led her and Snow down a trail away from the castle.

Regina turned to Snow and looked over her stance and posture, how she handled her horse with ease. "You've learned well, dear. Riding, I mean."

Snow grinned, "I only learned from the best." She leaned over and gave Regina a nudge on the shoulder, earning a small smile. Regina looked down in thought, waves of memory of her saving Snow on that fateful day left a pang in her heart. She taught her that by facing her fears, she can overcome them so she can get back on that horse.

"Why is it that you wanted to come with me on my ride this morning, Snow?" Regina questioned with curiosity as she slowed down Rocinante to a walk.

Snow bit her lip hesitantly before responding quietly, "I wanted to ask you about being queen."

"'Being queen'?" Regina gawked as her eyes widened with surprise.

"Well I am going to be queen one day, and I wanted to ask you how you do it. How you face it all - the kingdom. The world."

Regina's mouth went dry as it hung open with silent words she couldn't express. The thought of Snow becoming queen one day sickened her, but her question was genuine and true. She didn't know what to say. "I don't really face anything, Snow."

"I mean that just . . . you are so strong, step-mother." Regina turned her head to Snow quickly. "Strong?"

Snow nodded. "Yes."

Regina tightened her grip on the reigns. "I don't really do anything, dear. I just attend meetings and stand by your father's side for support. I'm not strong -"

Regina was cut off by a piercing hit to her back that nearly knocked her off Rocinante. "Mother!" Snow yelped.

Did she just . . .? Regina couldn't make out her thoughts. The wind was knocked out of her as her vision grew blurry, but she could make out Snow, being pulled by the arms by a highway man as three other thieves surrounded them. Snow kicked and struggled in the masked-face man's arms as he dragged her back.

Regina was yanked off of Rocinante and with a loud screech, the man who attempted to pull her off clasped a hand roughly to her mouth to shush her. "Quiet, wench. Make one move and I will kill you." She could've spit at him if she could, but his hand clamped her mouth shut tightly.

"Search!" Regina heard one of the men say. Her eye caught two men clad in all black material from head to toe, approach Rocinante and Arion. They carried a few bags attached to the saddles, but nothing important. Regina gave Snow a look that this might be their only time to escape.

Snow gave Regina a slight nod as she watched the two thieves rummage through their belongings. "Hey! This one has a pretty little ring on her finger," the man who was holding Regina announced, pulling up her hand roughly in front to show his mates.

"Not as pretty as you, though," the thief whispered huskily in her ear. He wriggled the ring off her finger despite her strength and tossed it to one of his men who caught it with a laugh. With her arm outstretched she could easily jerk her arm back and elbow him in the face.

She looked towards Snow again who was looking at her in fear. The man who held her step-mother began to pull out a dagger from his waist pocket as she struggled.

"Regina! Now!" Snow shouted, signaling Regina to move. Regina pulled her arm back and elbowed the thief in the face, causing him to release her from his grip. She blocked his dagger with her forearm when he came at her, lucky to get the dull side. He pushed her down and ran.

"No!" Regina shouted before the two men who were looking through their bags approached her.

Regina shoved her hands in front of her with force, her face set in determination that the magic she had been learning would push them away. Her hands shook with power but none came out and the men laughed. "Are you some kind of gypsy?"

She shoved a foot into his stomach as he attempted to climb atop of her, knife in hand. "Who do you think you are, lass? That's not a very good idea," he threatened, trailing the tip of the knife down her jaw. She shoved her face away and he chuckled.

"You know _nothing_ of me," with this, Regina pushed her hands out once again with so much force, her magic sparked. The man was sent back nearly 20 feet, landing in a thump.

"The witch's got magic! Run!" the thief told his other men, one still holding Snow tightly. With all her strength, she lifted the man behind her off his feet and flipped him over to land on his back in front of her. He scrambled to his feet as she dusted herself off, sprinting after him shortly.

Regina coughed and turned on her side, her back aching from her earlier fall. She brushed her hands together to rid the dirt, noticing that her ring was still gone. She felt tears prick her eyes and she jerked her head up to see that the thieves were a far distance from them now.

Her vision cleared after a moment and she saw Snow running back to her. "Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly, holding her hand out for her step-mother to take. After a moment, she obliged, grabbing her hand with a shake of her head.

"My ring -"

"Oh, you mean this?" Snow said with a smirk, opening her hand to show the silver and gold engraved ring that was stolen from Regina moments ago.

"How did you -"

Snow held up a hand, the smile still dancing on her face. "I handled it. Where did you get it, anyway?" Regina snatched it from her hand and placed it on her finger, turning away from her step-daughter. "No where. It's - it's nothing."

Snow nodded in understanding, "let's get back home, shall we?"

_Home._

* * *

Stepping into the castle, Regina was transfixed by her hands. She could never do that before, preform a force magic spell. She had only glanced over its procedure in her spell book.

She assumed the man that attacked her triggered something to increase the power. Playing with the ring on her finger, the smile that was dancing on her face turned to fear when she felt something pull her around her waist when she turned the corner.

Her breath left her lungs for, how long, she did not know, as she was jerked backwards. Regina felt a warm body press against her backside. Her hands went instantly to those snaked around her waist. She let out a breath and inhaled sharply, a sweet, musky scent enveloping her.

"David?" she croaked.

"Did you think you could tease me yesterday, your Majesty?" his voice was low and rough in her ear. He pulled them back a little further behind the wall to not be seen by others.

Regina caught on to his little game. She tilted her head back with a smirk, her cheek resting against his. She kept him fair so he wouldn't try to attack her neck and let him win. "You're suddenly lecherous, aren't you? _Prince_," she mocked with a firm tone, dominating the situation. David only pulled her in tighter.

David ignored her comment, "you weren't at the stables this morning," he mentioned sadly.

"I went out with Snow."

David released his grip on her but Regina stayed put flush against him. She turned her head down to hear him better. "You owe me a ride out to the forest."

A laugh bubbled deep in Regina's throat, "I didn't know I _had_ to see you every morning, dear."

"I didn't say 'morning.'"

"Then what are you insisting on?"

David took a step back and Regina turned to him. It was actually the first time that day he could see her face fully. He was at loss for words for a moment when he took her features in; her loosely braided hair, her face that was wiped of makeup. It was like the first moment he saw her.

"Tonight. Meet me at the balcony at midnight. And then we'll go," he said eagerly, his hands taking hold of her arms. Her eyes shifted between his rapidly. The feeling of being a young, innocent girl welled up inside her. But her knowledge as Queen came first.

"The guards - they are going to be out there on the grounds."

David shook his head and let out a chuckle, "but aren't you Queen? Can't you dismiss them or just go anywhere you please?"

The sound of footsteps pushed them back ten feet away from each other. When they faded away, Regina turned back to David. "It's not that easy, David . . . why do you think I go out to ride so early in the morning? There aren't as many guards out. And at night, there are more."

David took a step towards her, "I want to see you." Regina looked around nervously, hiding her blushed face. She played with the ring on her finger again. Her eyes soon drifted up to his, "I want to see you too."

He took her hands in his and rubbed her knuckles. His lips were inches from hers now and she could feel his breath on her neck, making the skin tingle. Regina felt her knees go weak. "So you'll come?" he whispered in her ear.

David moved back a bit to face her, tilting in to brush his lips against hers. Regina's eyes fluttered shut. "Yes, I'll come," she whispered on a breath.

David smirked and moved away, out of her sight as he rounded the corner. Regina's eyes opened slowly, the feel of his lips almost on hers still lingered. She stood up straight and swallowed, she could feel the sweat on her neck cooling. "Damn him."

* * *

It was no surprise that it was tricky to escape the castle that night. The adrenaline rush the two of them had as they passed each guard quietly put all thoughts of being tired away. They made it to the stables breathlessly. Regina let out a laugh when she turned her head over her shoulder to see how far they ran.

They got on Rocinante and Duchess briskly and bolted for the forest before anyone noticed them. They walked together in silence for sometime, enjoying each other's company. Regina wore her riding coat for the rest of the day, save for a pair of gloves this time. She didn't want anyone stealing her more prized possession again. David was clad in leather pants with a brown leather jacket. It was nearly black in the night.

"So why did you want to see me, out here?" Regina questioned. David hummed, "I wanted to have another one of those competitions of yours - see who can get to the end of the trail first."

"'Competition'?" Regina scoffed playfully, "dear, last time was just me being good."

David raised his eyebrows, "are you accepting my challenge then?" Regina bit her lip and rounded her horse in front of David's to stop him in his tracks. She opened her mouth for a moment in anticipation before she spoke.

"What do you want out of it?" she asked. David gave her a smile. "A kiss."

Regina rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile. "Fine. But if I win, I get to tease you for as long as I want. And no teasing back," she assured as she moved next to him at the "starting line".

"Deal," he said, gripping the reigns. Regina leaned forward, "ready?" David nodded. "Go!"

Regina leapt before David on her last note, a loud laugh trailing before him as they took off. Hooves dug deeper and deeper into the ground as David tried to gain speed and catch up to her. He was going to get that kiss.

"Hey!" he shouted when he got about ten feet behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder and she slowed down a bit just enough for him to pass by. Her jaw was agape when she noticed his trick.

"_Hey_!" she called after him as she dug her heels into Rocinante, urging her to go faster. Regina stormed after him, using all her strength and power to not let him win. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Not after he teased her that morning to which made it hard for her to even stand. She wanted to get him back.

Though in the pit of her stomach where she felt that familiar warmth creep back, she couldn't help but to be excited.

David bound for the fork in the trails, crossing over it briskly, letting out a shout to signal that he won. He smiled triumphantly at her as she slowed Rocinante down to a trot when she reached him.

"Now what about that kiss?" he asked gruffly. Regina raised a brow at him and bit the inside of her cheek. "You're going to have to catch me first," she replied with a challenge. It was her turn to smile broadly.

David's jaw dropped and shot her a sneer. "But I won!"

Regina tilted her head back to get a glance at him as she turned away, "I never said I played fair, dear."

Regina took off in a run down another trail, much darker and concealed. David sighed and followed after her. He heard her giggle in the distance and he had to let out a laugh himself.

A queen and a prince, in the middle of the night, chasing after each other for a kiss. It was truly baffling, even for themselves.

Regina stopped short when hooves met a vast lake that extended for miles. The calm water glistened beneath the pale moon light. It was breathtaking. She turned Rocinante around to face David.

"Looks like you're going to have to kiss me now," she tempted, the smile never leaving her face. David took a moment before getting off his horse. He moved to her side and took her waist in his hands.

Her own met his shoulders as he helped her down. He lowered her slowly, savoring how her body pressed flush against his. Regina's hands slid down to rest on his chest.

She noted how warm she instantly got, and how cold the night actually was. She saw her breath flow unevenly in front of her when she realized her eyes were closed.

Her heart pounded against her ribcage when their eyes met. David brushed a stray hair behind her ear gently before cupping her cheek. Regina leaned into the touch with a whimper, aching for his lips upon her own.

It had been days since he last kissed her, he thought. With this beautiful woman before him, out secretly together in the middle of the night, to have her in his arms - he didn't know how he survived without her kiss. And even now, how he relished in this moment without gracing her lips with his own already.

Her hands snaked around his neck and she stood on her toes to pull him into a kiss. He kissed her back instantly, his heart racing and his limbs going numb and his mind buzzing with thoughts. All David could do was kiss her back more and hug her tighter.

His hand tangled in her hair and he parted her lips with his own. Regina accepted his tongue eagerly as the kiss deepened. She never intended for the kiss to last this long, be this deep or passionate. David didn't either.

Regina bit his lip playfully as they parted for air. They backed away slowly to look into each other's eyes. David moved in quickly to sneak a long kiss. He dragged it out thoroughly, Regina moaning into his mouth. She gripped his shirt tightly, a hand moving down to the opening of his shirt. She felt his pounding heartbeat and his skin sticky from sweat. He groaned from the base of his throat at the new contact.

David used all his strength to pull away before it became more than it should have been. Regina's cheeks and nose were blushed red and David had to kiss each part. Regina giggled at the touch and ducked her head to rest against his own.

"Gotcha," David said breathlessly, smiling with her. Regina lifted her head up and kissed him multiple times, sending David backwards with her on top of him. She began to kiss and nip down his neck, earning a groan from him.

Before David could even comprehend what was going on, he lost her contact instantly. Regina stood up abruptly, stabling herself briskly before she lost her balance. Though she was playing him, she had to admit that he did leave her breathless in the end. She stepped over him and away, taking hold of Rocinante's reigns. David leaned on his elbows and looked at her quizzically.

Regina grinned victoriously, "gotcha," she said with a wink.


	6. Beneath the Apple Tree

**A/N:** Firstly, I am so sorry for the wait! Secondly I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! Please keep them coming! This chapter is much shorter than the others, but I wanted to end it here. A bit of snowing, but hey, what'd you expect? Also emotions and fluff to make up for it ;)

I have something very special for you all next chapter, a bit of an interlude. I hope you are as excited for it as I am! Please enjoy this chapter though and tell me what you think :)

* * *

Regina and David didn't have the opportunity to see each other for nearly a week since their kiss. A moment they could find alone with each other everyday, they planned a time to meet at night, but it was no use. One or the other ended up sleeping through the time chosen, too tired from royal duties and wedding planning.

That was one thing Regina was not too keen on, the wedding. Any word or mention of it throughout the castle made her heart drop to her stomach. And it was only partially because Snow was marrying David.

The main reason was that it was something she and Daniel had planned long ago. They dreamed for a beautiful wedding, a house full of children, and a life together forever. Seeing Snow get all that when Regina's true love and life was taken away and locked up in the godforsaken castle she resided in tore her apart.

Regina told herself she wouldn't confide with the maids or wedding planners or Leo with his pressing questions on which fabric would look the best for the reception. She didn't bother attending the meetings nor made any excuse for her absence. She just didn't go, and what with the knowledge everyone had of her being a ruthless, cold queen, no one questioned it.

She missed seeing David as a fault from missing it all. This was when she decided in the beginning of the week that they would find time for each other at night, but that did not work out. Regina occupied herself with other royal duties and often left the palace because of them.

With this, David ended up spending more time with Snow and he had to admit he enjoyed her company. She was lighthearted and kind, a lovely person to hold a conversation with. He even forgot about Regina for a few moments as they walked in the gardens, Snow's hand in the crook of his arm.

"Are you excited for the wedding?"

David nearly stopped in his tracks. Was he excited for the wedding? He had only been at the palace two weeks, and now, he finally got to spend time with his soon-to-be wife. He looked at her innocent face, "yes. When is it, anyway?"

Snow shook her head, "father hasn't said. He has been, as you probably know, helping out your own father with his kingdom. I suppose that's what's taking so long."

David smirked, "anxious, are we?"

Snow leaned into his side and laughed, "well, aren't you?". She turned to him when she asked, her hands falling into his. She tilted her head up to look at him, exposing her neck.

"What's that?" he asked, paying no mind to the question at hand. "What?" she said, her hand following his eyes on her neck.

"That bruise," he said, his fingertips gracing her neck gently. The bruise was just above her collarbone, in hues of purples and blues. It wasn't too noticeable and it was healing nicely. He pulled away hastily when she looked at him. "I'm sorry," he breathed, snapping his eyes shut.

"No," Snow shook her head, "I was attacked a few days ago."

David raised his brows, "_attacked_?"

She nodded, "when step-mother and I went out to ride the other morning -"

"She never told me that," he spilled out before he even knew what he was saying. Snow opened her mouth to say something but closed it shut. She looked down in thought, "I suppose I'm just like her, then," she said, lifting her head up with a light laugh.

David gave her a warm smile, tugging her on to keep walking. He wasn't sure he could stay put any longer or else he felt as if he would bolt off and find Regina and ask her why. He needed to distance himself from her at that moment for his own sake. He was going to ask Snow if she was hurt, if anything happened to her, or what actually happened, but he wanted to save it for Regina. He needed a big enough reason to talk to her and get her out of her royal duties.

"Keeping things from others . . ." Snow drifted. She thought back to the moment when she told Regina's mother about her and Daniel. That was the last time she ever spoke out of place. She had to be mindful of her step-mother now because she had changed, and she knew Regina had the strength to do whatever she pleased.

David moved in, "and very beautiful."

Snow felt a blush creep up her neck at his insisted tone. "It's too bad you're marrying me, then," she said, a light laugh on her breath.

She turned to him quickly and grabbed his face with her hands before he could even register what was going on.

She moved in to press her lips to his but David hesitated and stepped out of her reach. He ran a hand over his face, "I - I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting -"

Snow held up a hand and he clamped his mouth shut. She took a small step forward, "no, I'm sorry. But . . . now you know."

Her eyes flicked up to his and her hands crept up his neck lightly. She moved in even slower this time, and successfully capturing his lips with her own. David inhaled sharply at the contact, but kissed her back nonetheless.

For a split second, he thought he was kissing Regina. But it felt different. He didn't feel the spark or intensity like he had when he kissed Regina a few nights ago, and the time before. There was an innocent love to it which made it all the more sweet, but David still had a sliver of emptiness in him.

* * *

David slipped a note into her hand after supper. Regina waited until she got to her room to open up the rumpled piece of parchment. She leaned with her back against the double doors and read:

_Regina,_

_I need to speak to you urgently. Meet me underneath the apple tree at midnight. I know you'd protest, but I also know that you don't keep your guards around your personal section of the palace grounds._

_David_

Regina could have hit him if she was in the same room with him then. She bit her lip to try to hide the smile that graced her face. She was astonished he knew what her next move would be, even impressed. It had only been more than a week.

She frowned at the thought that she barely saw him for the past few days. The wedding planning - she hadn't been avoiding him. She had been avoiding the whole ordeal. Annoyed and broken at the same time, Regina hoped that tonight she could get her mind off of the wedding an everyone else, except for the groom himself.

* * *

Right on the dot, Regina met David out at her apple tree. He was already there when she arrived, and she wondered how long he had been waiting there. She wrapped a shawl around her frame as she approached him.

She raised her eyebrows when he put a rose out in front of her. Her hands went instantly to her hips. "Where'd you get that?"

David hesitated a laugh, "your garden."

Regina eyed the bushes of roses scattered around her apple tree. "I picked you the best one," David insisted, urging her to take the rose.

She took it slowly and brought it to her nose, a deep laugh escaping past her lips. "Thank you, dear. Why did you call me here, again?"

David frowned. "Snow told me this morning that you and her were attacked the other day."

"It was nothing -"

"What happened?" he asked firmly. Regina sighed. "It was just some stupid group of thieves on the trails, wanted to get ahold of our things," she explained with a wave of her hand. "We were able to fight them off, though. So I'm fine," her voice faded, thoughts drifting to the moment at the threatening words of one of the thieves.

Her rage had ignited her magic. Regina remembered that night she shoved away her spell book in a chest. It had scared her. She had never done anything like_ that_ before. To ever be triggered to cause such sudden destruction.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly. He almost sounded sad and Regina felt genuine remorse.

"I didn't think you'd care," she responded softly, averting her eyes from his gaze. He stepped up to her and grabbed her arms, "I do care about you."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. No one has ever cared for her before. Not in a million years. It was hard to get used to, no matter how simple it may have seemed to others.

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking into a whisper.

David shook his head and gently took the rose out of her hands and set it down. "Because . . . because you're the one thing here that wasn't forced upon me. I never asked for any of this," he explained, throwing his hands up into the air, gesturing to the arranged marriage, "but you're the one thing that makes sense to me. The one _person_ that makes sense to me. And yet . . . I can't have you."

Regina felt it hard to breathe and stand and blink all at the same time. She wasn't sure how long her mouth had been agape. She breathed in to say something but David continued.

"I mean you're the _queen_. I shouldn't even - I shouldn't even be allowed to touch you like this," he said, abruptly taking his hands off her arms. He turned around and rubbed his face with his hands. He sighed and continued, ". . . to kiss you. It's not right. I'm marrying your step-daughter. And you're already married to the king. And I'm prince -"

"David -"

His name came out of her mouth in a mere whisper. And though his voice escalated with paranoia and confusion, just the small note of her voice made him stop.

Her hand reached out to him sympathetically but he flinched away. David was so scared in the moment that her touch would surge all the feelings he had for her and he would never be able to stop. He was scared that someone would find out. With treachery so dangerous and explicit as whatever they had, it was bad. It could end in their deaths if anyone found out.

"You are the one real thing that has happened to me ever since I set foot in this castle six years ago. The one person who I can trust. And it's so hard for me to do that ever since . . . I want this," she confirmed, stepping up to him.

She took his face in her hands and scanned his face for an answer. "I want this to happen. I never felt so young and free and _happy_ in my life. And as bad as our situation is, I don't care. I don't care what anyone thinks. This is my happiness. They will never know."

David rubbed his hands up and down her forearms in comfort. "They will never know," he repeated. Regina nodded as tears pricked her eyes.

She tugged his face towards hers and pressed her lips to his own firmly. David immediately parted her lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss. Her hands raked through his hair as he pulled her close. Her shawl drifted carelessly to the ground where the rose laid beneath the apple tree.


	7. Interludes I

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thank you all very much for the reviews! Please remember to review, as I love hearing your feedback :) I start school again tomorrow, ugh, so I'm not quite sure how frequent my updates will be, but I will try my best! Reviews do motivate me, though :p

With that aside, I bring you a very special chapter! This is entitled 'Interludes I', hoping that I will be making another Interludes chapter somewhere in the future of this story. If you read the Charming/Emma Swan 'Moats and Boats and Waterfalls' fanfic, you know what I'm talking about. But if not, I shall explain!

Basically, I wanted to have a running location/theme/etc in this interlude chapter: the balcony. I don't believe I have written much lately on Regina and David meeting here, so I wanted to bring some memories back!

These are all by no means in relation to the plot of the story as a whole, unless you want them to be. But they will have no effect on how the story will carry out whether you read them or not. Meaning, that anything mentioned in here will not come off as a memory to the rest of the story.

I have put together a few drabbles, all unrelatable, of our dear pairing sharing moments at the balcony together. Full of fluff, so you're welcome!

Please tell me if you'd like to see another Interludes chapter in the future! Perhaps at another place than the balcony, or another place or time as the story unfolds. Enjoy!

* * *

"Get down, you'll fall!"

David laughed as he balanced himself on the stone railing of the balcony. He had his arms out to the sides for balance, making his way around to the other wall.

He pouted. "Can't I be full of surprises like you?"

Regina rolled her eyes and tapped her foot irritably. "You could, but you'd only end up in your death."

David let out another deep laugh. He pretended to slip his foot off the side, causing Regina to lurch forward after him. He paused, smirking. "And that wouldn't be a surprise to me, dear," Regina scoffed.

David leaned down onto his hand for balance as he leapt off the ledge gently so as to not make a noise. He gave her his best pout, "you're no fun."

Regina was taken aback by this, her eyes wide. "I'm no fun?" she said in an offended tone, a hand up to her chest. David nodded and grabbed her by the waist and inched her towards the railing. "Prove that you're fun by going across like I did."

She pursed her lips, "no."

He raised his eyebrows in a challenge. "Scared?" he taunted. Regina raised her chin high and swallowed. "Of course not."

"Well then," he replied, pulling her up by the waist onto the edge of the balcony. Regina muffled her scream by her hand at the sudden gesture. Her heart could've beat out of her chest by now. "Are you insane?!" she half-whispered, tugging onto his white button down shirt and any other material he had on him for balance.

David laughed, "a queen, afraid of heights?" Her expression immediately went stern. "Don't bait me, Charming."

"At least I live up to my name," he challenged darkly, flipping up the collar on his shirt. She could've hit him. "C'mon," he said more calmly, his blue eyes boring into her brown. He held out a hand for her to grab. Regina huffed, digging her nails into his skin when she took his hand in hers. "I don't know why you're making me do this," she murmured, picking up her nightgown skirt and placed one foot in front of the other.

"S'funny seeing Her Majesty all vulnerable," he shrugged, helping her on. Regina ignored his comment and looked down daringly over the edge. Her mouth went dry when she saw the distance from the balcony to the ground. David felt her shake in her grip.

He urged her on, squeezing her hand assuringly. "Look, you're almost there."

On her last step, her nightgown got caught under her foot, causing her feet to come out from under her. She grabbed onto David's neck and the side of the wall for support. David grabbed her at the waist, pulling her back down to the ground safely.

Regina let out a breath, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She wouldn't be surprised if David could feel it. "Thank you," she said breathlessly, her eyes meeting his own.

"You're a little too spontaneous for me," David retorted with a chuckle. Regina brushed her nose against his own, her skin tingling as she ran her hands up his chest. "Shut up," she purred before smashing her lips to his.

* * *

Regina sank down to the ground next to David, ripping off her silk gloves and pulling pins out of her hair. She kicked off her heels and sighed. David pulled off his silver coat and hung it over the railing and began to undo the buttons on the cuffs of his white shirt as he glanced over to Regina.

"Still in your dress?"

It had been a few hours past the Greeting Ball in celebration of Snow and David's engagement. It was a big gathering, if a little overwhelming, especially for David.

Regina was aggravated throughout the course of the evening and couldn't wait to get out of her dress when the party was over. Yet when she reached her room, she couldn't find the strength to strip the clothes from her skin. But now, she was almost angry at the material and she didn't care if she was indecent before David.

She scoffed, "you're still in formalities too, dear."

David nodded, "though I would have expected you to get out of something so uncomfortable once you left the ballroom," he said, reading her thoughts from earlier. He looked over her deep blue dress, unbelievably form fitting and elegant, all wrapped up in a plethora of different materials constricted by a corseted bodice.

"I thought so too," she sighed, giving him a weak smile. She gave up on trying to shred the dress from herself and laid limply against the cool wall.

They hadn't shared a glance for some time, David occupied to his fumbling fingers and Regina to picking at her dress. Her face saddened with thought when David looked over for the first time in what felt like hours.

"I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to dance with you, Regina."

A sad smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. She shook her head, "perhaps another time."

Hope was empty within her response. Regina knew somewhere deep inside her that they would never be able to dance with him; at least, not without all eyes being on them.

When _will_ they have another chance? Regina wouldn't look him in the eye but David kept staring, sensing her discomfort and sorrow.

David smiled inwardly and got to his feet. Regina only flicked her eyes up to him as he stood, but returned to stare at her feet. Yet after a moment, her vision rose to see an extended hand before her.

"How about that other time being now?"

Regina raised her brows, "are you serious?"

David beckoned with his fingers, urging her to take his hand. "As serious as I'll ever be, Your Majesty."

Regina hesitated before putting her hand into his own. As he pulled her up, she said, "but there's no music -"

"You don't need music to dance," David replied softly. His hand fell to her waist as hers his shoulder. He pulled her close, their chests brushing briefly with each inhalation of air.

"Just follow my lead," he stated, moving her backward one step as they began their dance.

Their silhouettes danced with them in front of the balcony, staying within the moonlight's glow that bore through the opening of the palace. When Regina relaxing in his grip, David began to spin her around, her head falling back in laughter. He pulled her up quickly and muffled her laugh with a kiss.

He pulled back slowly, leaving Regina in a daze. "Shhh," he nodded down the hallway where Snow and Leo were sleeping just down the corner. She bit her lip and giggled as David started their dance again, this time, more slow and intimate.

Regina was surprised that it was still nighttime out when she looked up from her and David's hands for the first time in ages. She hesitantly put her head on his shoulder and watched their fingers intertwine with one another.

"It's okay," David whispered as he felt her relax in his arms, their feet still swaying to no music at all.

* * *

David watched Regina look up to the night sky, a smile never leaving his face the whole time. The tips of her fingers graced the top of the railing, her back arched high as if she was ready to lift off the ground and fly at any moment.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she looked across the sky, admiring the stars and moon. She lifted a finger and pointed to a constellation.

"That's Andromeda, the princess."

David followed her finger and saw her trace out the shape of the constellation. She found another spot with a giggle. "And that's Cassiopeia, the queen," she said, turning to him with a wink.

David laughed and watched her delve into small stories about Greek mythology and the relationship between the gods. "Cassiopeia is the mother of Andromeda. And she's married to Cepheus," she explained, pointing next to the Andromeda constellation.

"Right there . . ." she said, her words drifting when she moved to look at David. He smiled widely when her eyes met his own. "Aren't they beautiful?" she said with much emphasis, catching on that he wasn't really paying attention to her knowledge of the stars.

"I'm more interested in the queen before me, not some Cassio-whatever," he replied, leaning in. "Though I am astonished at your knowledge of all these constellations. I can't even remember one."

Rolling her eyes, Regina pushed him back teasingly with a hand to his chest, "are you always this charming, or do you put an extra effort for me?"

"How can I not? Between all the sun and stars, you are by far the most beautiful queen in all the land," he said, a hand reaching to cup her face. Regina's breath was taken away. She never had anyone else tell her in her whole life, and truly meant it, when they said she was beautiful other than Daniel. It felt good to be thought of in such a way, especially in such a long time with no one to be there for her at all.

David's face faltered and he pulled away. Regina immediately missed the warm contact on her cheek. "Though I'm sure you've had many men complimenting you like that," he dejected, pivoting to walk away.

Regina grabbed his arm before he could even take more than a step away. "No," she said breathlessly. "No, I haven't."

She pulled him back so he could face her. Cupping his face with her hands, she whispered, "you're only the second man in all my life to ever make me feel beautiful."

David held her hands to his face by her wrists, massaging the skin tenderly. He couldn't believe that someone so beautiful could only have been told that twice and truly meant it.

He brought his lips down to hers, capturing her bottom lip between his. Her eyes fluttered shut and melted into the touch. She held his face more tightly, pulling him as close as she could to her as their mouths moved together.

They pulled back for air and both exchanged looks before looking out to the night sky. "The stars could never compare to you, my dear."

* * *

David woke up with a jerk, sitting up straight in his bed when he looked at the time: 2:24 am. "Shit," he whispered to himself. He was late to meet Regina at the balcony. They always planned to meet at midnight.

He tore off the covers and threw on a shirt before leaving his room quietly. David hoped that she wasn't too mad at him in the morning for not meeting her. He didn't really expect her to still be there waiting, but she was - fast asleep.

David's feet suddenly felt heavy and he couldn't move from the spot. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her arms were crossed over the top of the railing, her head laying in the crook of her elbow. Her white nightgown cascaded down over the rest of her body, stopping just before her feet.

The moon glowed over her skin, making her look almost like a porcelain doll. She looked unreal and she looked beautiful.

David felt a cool breeze rush towards him from outside and he glanced back at Regina. He noticed the goosebumps rising on her skin, she must've been freezing. He didn't want to wake her by picking her up and taking her to her own room, also with the risk of being caught.

He made the decision to go back to his room to get a blanket to cover her. When he returned he placed it over her small body, laughing quietly under his breath when she snuggled into it. He noticed her stir when he sat down next to her.

"David?" She opened her eyes tiredly and looked around. She must've fallen asleep while waiting for David. "What time is it?" she asked in a raspy tone, her voice still tired.

"It's a little after 2, go back to sleep. I'll be here."

Regina shook her head. "What if you fall asleep?"

David knew she meant that if he fell asleep, they both might be found in the later hours in the morning when everyone was up, sleeping together at the balcony. "I won't. I promise."

Regina yawned and curled into the comfy blanket. "Okay. But . . . will you wake me up at sunrise? I want to see it," her words drifted as she began to fall back asleep.

David smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear, playing with her hair softly as she drifted off to sleep. "Of course."


	8. A Catch and a Rose

**A/N: **eeep it's been awhile but I'm happy to be back! I got settled in with the first full week of school so I wanted to get this chapter done for you all. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you all for sticking with this story :)

* * *

_"I didn't think you'd care," she responded softly, averting her eyes from his gaze. He stepped up to her and grabbed her arms, "I do care about you."_

_Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. No one has ever cared for her before. Not in a million years. It was hard to get used to, no matter how simple it may have seemed to others._

_"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking into a whisper._

_David shook his head and gently took the rose out of her hands and set it down. "Because . . . because you're the one thing here that wasn't forced upon me. I never asked for any of this," he explained, throwing his hands up into the air, gesturing to the arranged marriage, "but you're the one thing that makes sense to me. The one person that makes sense to me. And yet . . . I can't have you."_

_Regina felt it hard to breathe and stand and blink all at the same time. She wasn't sure how long her mouth had been agape. She breathed in to say something but David continued._

_"I mean you're the queen. I shouldn't even - I shouldn't even be allowed to touch you like this," he said, abruptly taking his hands off her arms. He turned around and rubbed his face with his hands. He sighed and continued, ". . . to kiss you. It's not right. I'm marrying your step-daughter. And you're already married to the king. And I'm prince -"_

_"David -"_

_His name came out of her mouth in a mere whisper. And though his voice escalated with paranoia and confusion, just the small note of her voice made him stop._

_Her hand reached out to him sympathetically but he flinched away. David was so scared in the moment that her touch would surge all the feelings he had for her and he would never be able to stop. He was scared that someone would find out. With treachery so dangerous and explicit as whatever they had, it was bad. It could end in their deaths if anyone found out._

_"You are the one real thing that has happened to me ever since I set foot in this castle six years ago. The one person who I can trust. And it's so hard for me to do that ever since . . . I want this," she confirmed, stepping up to him._

_She took his face in her hands and scanned his face for an answer. "I want this to happen. I never felt so young and free and happy in my life. And as bad as our situation is, I don't care. I don't care what anyone thinks. This is my happiness. They will never know."_

_David rubbed his hands up and down her forearms in comfort. "They will never know," he repeated. Regina nodded as tears pricked her eyes._

_She tugged his face towards hers and pressed her lips to his own firmly. David immediately parted her lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss. Her hands raked through his hair as he pulled her close. Her shawl drifted carelessly to the ground where the rose laid beneath the apple tree._

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come!" David announced with a chuckle. He shook his head at the ridiculous game he and Regina had been playing for hours now.

The bustle of preparing for the wedding had halted that day as the final touches were made for the traditional events to occur to honor the royal families. Though Regina was not too particularly happy about it, she made a joke that David "had to brush up on his horseback riding skills" if he wanted to "not look like a total idiot in front of the kingdom" for the jousting event.

With a wink and a shove of the arm, David followed Regina to her secret sanctuary of the forest in the late afternoon. They made quick pace as they wanted to spend as much time as possible with each other before either one of them was stolen away.

David jogged up to the nearest pine tree where he heard some rustling. He felt her giggle in the breeze and he pivoted his head quickly, with the thought of catching her in motion. A cool breeze shook past him and he laughed, "Regina?"

He felt something brush against his arm and he whipped around, hoping to catch her, but instead he saw the breeze that teased him draw and invisible path in which he followed curiously. David shook his head as he continued to follow the blown down blades of grass the breeze created until they stopped abruptly.

"Regina?" he questioned more softly. Looking around, he didn't see anyone, or feel the breeze. As he turned around, he jumped back with a gasp, startled at Regina's sudden presence, her arm outstretched towards him. She pulled her arm back with a deep cackle.

David groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. After a silent moment, he slowly pulled his face from his hands, dropping them to his side. Regina's smile faltered and suddenly remembered their game.

She backed up slowly when a smirk spread across David's face. "You shouldn't play games of your own, Regina," he taunted, walking towards her.

Regina swallowed her excitement, the ache to run and scream and laugh ran through her veins as she backed away from David. Regina bit her lip and turned her head to see if the path was open and clear for her to bolt before David could catch her.

She dared to look look back at him, locking eyes. "You better run," he challenged as he picked up pace towards her. With a screech, Regina pivoted briskly and bolted off through the trees.

She was remarkably fast, David had to admit. But that only made her a good challenge for him. He ran after her, increasing his speed as his boots dug into the soil.

Regina's long blue coat flowed in the wind behind her as she weaved her way through trees, attempting to catch David off guard. Her laughter increased and David couldn't help but to laugh along with her.

She turned her head over her shoulder to see how close or far away he was but she slowed down to a halt when he wasn't there. "David?" she asked the air breathlessly. She placed a hand on a nearby tree and leaned heavily against it, catching her breath. Her eyes scanned the forest floor. She must've lost him.

The thought immediately vanished when she felt an arm snake around her waist. With a shriek she crashed into a warm body and fell to the ground. "David!" she yelped when she caught sight of him hovering atop of her.

"Gotcha," David said triumphantly. Regina gave him a punch in the arm. "You scared me!" she said on a breath.

David pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes innocently. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't cheated my dear," hinting at her using her magic. Regina scoffed and rested her hands on his chest. "I told you once I never play fair."

"Rule breaker."

"You're no fun."

David's eyes narrowed at her. "Is that a threat?"

Regina raised her brows and cocked her head. "What if it is?" she challenge, provocation thick on her tongue.

David looked down to his hands as they moved their way up her arms only to hold her hands that were resting on his chest. "I suppose I have to make it up to you."

On his last word, he pinned Regina down with his knees at her waist. He gripped her hands and pulled them above her head as he leaned down and roughly captured her lips. Regina groaned at the contact, arching her back into him.

David deepened the kiss and bit down hard against her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. He sucked on it savagely, earning a deep moan from Regina.

She struggled against his grip, her wrists straining against his palms as she tried desperately to break free. Though she was strong, her strength was no match to his, so she fell prey to him. Regina couldn't deny she liked it, though.

David worked his way down her neck, leaving a trail of nips and kisses on her clavicle. She gasped when he sucked on the pressure point of her neck, her body deliciously colliding with his when his weight trapped her beneath him more when he moved down.

"David," Regina panted, her breath seized in her throat when he muted her with another biting kiss. A groan vibrated in her throat when his tongue moved past her lips.

He slid his hands down to her waist and Regina made no hesitance to scratch at the back of his neck and pull him close, her arms wrapped around him firmly. David wrapped his arms around her, the curvature of her back well off the ground as she leaned into him.

They froze suddenly when they heard hooves pounding against the ground. "Shh, someone's coming," Regina whispered, her eyes wide and focused in the direction where the sound was coming from.

They were still in each other's arms for a moment before shoving each other away when the sound of the hooves grew louder. Snow, atop Arion, trotted into view just in time as the couple stood a good few feet away from each other.

Snow pulled at the reigns as she approached them. "Step-mother, David," she nodded, "what are you two doing out here? It's nearly suppertime."

Regina looked up to the sky and noticed how it was much darker than it was when she and David first walked into the forest together that day.

"I suppose it is," Regina said, clearing her throat. "We ran into each other -"

"- on a walk," David finished for her. Regina glared at him but clamped her mouth shut. Snow breathed a laugh, "that's contradictory."

"Thing are never at all what they seem, dear," Regina muttered, flicking the tail of her coat behind her as she made her way back to the trails. She was half annoyed that Snow arrived abruptly, and half torn that she wasn't able to spend anymore time with David.

She turned back to see him hold out an elbow for her step-daughter to take after she dismounted her horse. Being shoved back into reality and not her own fairytale was a curse in of itself that she felt she could never break.

* * *

Regina seated herself in between Leopold and Snow, signaling for her guards to let the villagers of the kingdom to enter the arena. It was the end of the week and the jousting event had begun; the first of the many events that would soon lead to the wedding.

People of the kingdom began to pile into the arena, seated lower around the perimeter of the gated section of the palace grounds. On the floor beneath them were Regina's toughest guards and knights, one of which was going to go against David.

A knight named Sir Lorac of the roundtable was to challenge David that day. Though it was all just for fun and tradition, someone could seriously get hurt. The objective was to get the other person off their horse, and that alone was painful. Regina almost feared for David, but she knew he could defeat him. After all, he couldn't kill the next king to the throne.

She watched David intently otherwise, admiring him in his new black armor. He caught sight of her gaze and he gave her a smile. Her stomach flipped and she had to bite her lip before her smile grew even wider. They had to be careful around large crowds.

"Everyone take your seats, the game will begin shortly," Claude, one of Regina's most prestigious guards announced off to the side.

Sir Lorac moved to the right side of the arena, grabbing his lance and awaited to mount his horse. David moved up the stairs to where Regina, Snow, and Leopold were seated. He kneeled before Leo and he told him to rise with a bright smile.

David then moved over to one of the maids offside and took the two roses from her hands and gave her a nod. He went to Snow first, bowing before her as he handed her a white rose. A blush crept up her cheeks, brushing her nose against the sweet petals. He put a kiss to her hand and stood, taking a step towards Regina.

She was dressed in a deep red dress with intricate detailing on the front. It cinched at the waist wonderfully, hugging her frame. Her hair was twisted neatly atop her head with a bold lip color to match her dress.

Regina's knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on the arms of the chair. She clamped her jaw shut when David approached her. It was hard for her to blink and breathe and move at all when he pulled out a red rose before her.

She took it hesitantly and a gasp escaped her lips when he bent down to kiss her hand. "For you, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," she breathed. It was all she could manage to say. And Regina was thankful for that because if she was able to say more she would never be able to stop.

She twirled the rose in her fingers as she watched David retreat to his horse, grabbing his lance on the way. "Let the games begin," she heard Claude announce somewhere off in the distance.

The men mounted their horses and a roar of cheers and shouts illuminated the air. They each held their lances at their sides, pointed at one another. With a drop of a flag, they took off, hooves pounding at the ground. Everyone was at the edge of their seats as they got closer and closer.

David's heart pounded against his ribcage when Sir Lorac increasingly came into view. He gripped his lance tightly as he moved towards him.

There was a collective 'aw' in the crowd as the men each missed each other by inches. Claude directed them to turn around and head for the starting line and wait for the signal.

Regina let out a breath as that was the first round out of three. David just needed to knock Sir Lorac off his horse once and he would win.

The signal was off and they were off towards each other again. As Sir Lorac approached, David aimed for his side but he was not quick enough. David gripped the reigns tightly when he felt a sharp pain in his side just below his ribs.

Some people in the crowd stood to see what happened and if he had fallen off his horse, but he managed to stay on. Regina let out a breath she had been holding at the same time Snow did. Regina felt her step-daughter's eyes burn into her but Regina only kept her eyes on David and the game, her hands still clutching the armrests as the rose David gave her laid in her lap.

Snow directed her gaze when Claude announced the last round. The flag was down again once the men made their way to their respective sides of the arena.

The men tore after each other again, their horses faster as they galloped towards one another. The pain in David's side ached but he ignored the pain and set forth to knock the knight off his horse. He moved his lance inward and tilted it up at just the right angle to clash right into Sir Lorac's shoulder when their horses nearly came in contact.

The crowed roared as David's lance collided with Sir Lorac's shoulder. David rode by and led his horse to a walk when he heard Sir Lorac fall to the ground, gripping his shoulder in pain.

A flush of relief spread over Regina when David won. Everyone stood and cheered and clapped as some of her maids went over to treat Sir Lorac and David's wound.

As they were being patched up, Leo pulled out a long case and met David half way who was limping a bit as he was walked back by one of the guards to their side of the stadium.

Leo clicked open the case to reveal his father's sword, embellished in rubies and gold at the hilt. "For you, Prince," Leo addressed happily. "It was my father's."

David was in awe, "I am honored, Leo," he said as he took the encased sword.

"You deserve it," Regina said, walking down the few stairs to where they stood. Snow nodded alongside her, "fit for a prince," she stated with a giggle.

"Ah," Leo said, tapping a hand to David's shoulder, "a true knight."

"Snow," Leo gestured, taking his daughter's waist. "Regina, my love, are you coming?"

Regina flinched at his address of her but she shook her head anyway. "I think I'll stay here, make sure David is alright here with his wound."

Snow turned out of her father's arms abruptly and ran up to David and placed a smacking kiss to his cheek. She backed away before meeting her father again.

David bowed his head, almost embarrassed Regina had to see that. But Regina didn't want to think about that, her main concern was David. Her main concern was them.

"Thank you for the rose."

David smiled. "It was my pleasure."

"I had one of my maids take it up to my room to be put in water. We don't want it to wither away," Regina said, wringing her fingers together, "how did you know it was my favorite kind?"

"You told me once your favorite color was red, so I assumed," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Regina raised her brows, "impressive."

She looked over his shoulder and saw Sir Lorac come their way. He placed a hand on David's shoulder. "You put on quite a fight out there!"

David chuckled, "as did you."

Sir Lorac looked over at his bandaged shoulder, "nasty wound, but it'll heal." He nodded towards both of them, "but I suppose I'll leave you two alone. Your Majesty, David."

When they were alone, Regina brushed her fingers lightly over David's bandaged waist. He hissed at the contact. "Sorry. Might have to treat that later, dear."

"You know how to change bandages?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "why must you think so less of me? I can make it so you won't have a waist."

"Such a ruthless queen."

Regina laughed and led him into a walk, "come to . . . come to my room tonight. It'll be safer," she finished quickly.

David gave her a questioning look. "It's just that there will be guests staying at the palace tonight what with today's events. It would be safer if we weren't out in the open."

"Are you sure you don't just want a prince in your bed?" David joked.

Regina gasped and placed pressure on his wound, making him jump back and clutch his side in a hiss. "Like I said, I can make it so you won't have a waist."


End file.
